


Insomnia

by Intolerableblue



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intolerableblue/pseuds/Intolerableblue
Summary: Todos hemos visto a Rue y Jules en la serie pero, ¿y mientras Cassie tenía sus más y sus menos con Mc Kay? ¿O mientras Kate se descubría a sí misma?¿Qué hubiese pasado si todo hubiese sido distinto tras la semana que Rue estuvo sin Jules?
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato esta basado en los momentos que no hemos visto en la serie, que yo me he imaginado que ha pasado, o me hubiese gustado. Es mi primer fic, y espero que no el último. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Prólogo

"Ese maldito olor a polvo. Estaba claro que a mamá no le había dado tiempo de pasar la aspiradora. Pero Rue, ¿qué coño te pasa?"

"Te estás muriendo."

Ese fue el pensamiento que le rondó la cabeza mientras veía las motas de polvo volando desesperadamente en el aire para acabar enganchadas en la alfombra el resto de su triste vida.

Quizás siempre se lo hubiera merecido. Quizás este siempre fuese su destino. Quizás morir ahogada en su propio vómito era lo más que la vida le pudiera conceder, después de todo. Qué podía esperar después de haberse pasado con la oxicodona.

“Tú siempre igual Rue, nunca es suficiente”, pensó.

A pesar de que se estaba muriendo, no podía evitar ser dura consigo misma. Ya que más daba, era su final.

Su final... Gia. Mamá. Papá. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? De todas las posibilidades que vislumbraba, ninguna le disgustaba, ahora todos lograrían ser felices del todo. “Espera, ¿Papá? Por fin podría volver a estar con él, ya no tendría que soportar su ausencia nunca más, ese dolor que nunca se iba, se acabó.” Era un dolor demasiado perfecto como para dejarlo ir, aunque lo soportara sola.

“Sola. Así vas a morir.”

“¿Papá?”

Lo siguiente que recordaba era despertar en la habitación del hospital, sóla. El goteo de la vía le taladraba el cerebro, si es que aún lo conservaba, y lo máximo que podía distinguir a causa de los ojos borrosos era la figura de una enfermera, de estatura media y delgada que sólo hablaba rápido y todo lo que salía de su boca eran palabras lo suficientemente complicadas como para esforzarse en entenderlas. "Tu madre y tu hermana pequeña...".

“Joder, es verdad, Gia y mamá. ¿Están aquí? tengo que ir a verlas”, pensó sin que ni siquiera pudiera articular palabra.

Hizo un intento fallido de levantarse de la cama, pero lo único taladrado no era su cerebro, al parecer, su cuerpo tampoco se encontraban en las condiciones más óptimas.

-Mmh vale - fue lo máximo que logro si quiera articular.

Pasadas unas horas, con unas cuantas dosis de analgésicos en el cuerpo fue capaz de salir de su habitación para ir a buscarlas.

“Mamá...” No quería ni imaginar su cara, su dolor. Sintió cómo la boca a pesar de haber estado bastante hidratada, se secaba al instante, creándose a su vez un nudo en el estómago, que ningún médico podría remediar.

Allí estaban. Al final del pasillo. “Gia, mamá, cuánto lo siento.” Y es aquí donde verdaderamente comprendió que tenía que aparentar que todo iba bien.

Y, como si nada, empezó a bailar en mitad del pasillo.

Capítulo 1

Tan solo oía el sonido de su respiración.

Rue volvió la cabeza, observando el perfil de Jules iluminado por la luz que entraba de las farolas de su calle hasta su cuarto. Un mechón rubio le caía por la nariz hasta tocar la almohada, estropeando la preciosa figura que la chica dibujaba en su propia cama. Con mucho cuidado, le apartó el mechón para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

Era tan... bonita.

Realmente no era capaz de describir lo que acaba de suceder. De repente, pensó en todo lo que había pasado esa noche, en aquella fiesta. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo iba algo puesta, era como si todo le diera vueltas, pero de una cosa sí que estaba segura: había conocido a la que sería su mejor amiga.  
Se colocó de lado, intentando hacer el movimiento más suave posible, acurrucándose los brazos entre las piernas, sin perder de vista la respiración de Jules, para luego bajar la mirada y percatarse del corte de su antebrazo. A pesar de que no era profundo, le costó entender en cierto modo como había sido capaz de hacerse eso con un cuchillo de cocina, además de haberlo hecho delante de prácticamente todo el instituto. "Una situación violenta" pensó.

\- Oh no, joder... - susurró sin poder contenerse.

Sacó rápidamente su mano derecha de entre sus piernas para acariciar suavemente el antebrazo izquierdo de Jules. "¿Qué te ha pasado?" se preguntó, mientras recorría una a una las cicatrices blanquecinas que se encontraban horizontalmente en la superficie de su piel. La rubia hizo una muesca, y Rue, asustada, se hizo la dormida, entre-cerrando los ojos.

Tenía ganas de llorar. No sabía por qué, ni siquiera la conocía tanto, tan solo de unas horas, pero no lo lograba entender. Parecía tan... feliz, tan invencible.

Su respiración se fundió con la de su compañera, haciendo que sólo se escuchara el sonido de los insectos enamorados de las farolas y sus leves ronquidos.

Quizás sólo fuese su imaginación, pero algo en su pecho creció, transformándose en un gran sentimiento de protección hacia ahora su mejor amiga, no sabía frente a quién o a qué, pero lo que sí sabía es que estaba lista a enfrentarse a todo aquello que estuviera dispuesto a hacerle daño.

Y fue en ese preciso instante, en el que Rue se dio cuenta de que su vida acababa de cambiar para siempre.

Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente, el sol entraba sin piedad por la ventana, iluminando todos los rincones posibles del dormitorio.

Abriendo y cerrando los ojos como si tuviera plomo en los párpados, al fin consiguió abrirlos, para encontrar a Jules delante del espejo poniéndose una falda, a juego con lo que, a ella le pareció distinguir, una camiseta de media manga a rallas. Aún estaba demasiado dormida como para despertarse, pero demasiado despierta como para volver a dormirse. Se recostó escuchando canturrear a su amiga, que parecía creer que ésta aún dormía, lo que le proporcionaba más paz si cabía. Escuchaba su respiración, sus quejidos, la cremallera de la falda subir,...

\- ¿Rue, estás despierta? - le soltó de repente, estropeando así la sensación de armonía.

\- Ahora sí, umh -

\- ¡Venga!, mi padre está abajo esperándome para desayunar, y no quiero que te vea aquí. -

\- ¿Esa es tu forma de echarme? Ya veo - le replicó, levantándose costosamente de la cama, mientras sus ojos luchaban por distinguir algo más que la figura de su amiga.

\- No digas tonterías - decía mientras se acercaba a la cama, sentándose efusivamente su lado y abrazándola. - Lo de anoche estuvo genial. -

Rue realmente no sabía a qué se refería, si a la fiesta con todos sus amargos acontecimientos, al hecho de que se colocarán juntas con vete a saber qué, o a haber dormido juntas a pesar de ser prácticamente desconocidas. A pesar de ésto, no le quedó más remedio que asentir apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Jules buscando sus ojos

\- No es nada, solo que...-

\- ¿Qué? Venga Rue, suéltalo ya.-

De verdad quería hacerlo. Pero no podía. Sentía que algo le aprisionaba la garganta, como si de repente no fuese suya. Tenía la amarga sensación de que si abría la boca, todo lo de la noche anterior desaparecería.  
Al fin reunió el valor suficiente y le miró a los ojos.

\- Anoche mientras dormías - logró decir - te vi ésto... - Rue le agarró con suavidad el antebrazo, y le señaló con la mirada las blancas cicatrices, como si le diera vergüenza reconocer que sabía de su existencia. Jules, simplemente, no se lo esperaba. Se tapó con gran velocidad las marcas con las mangas de la camiseta y se levantó de la cama como si ésta ardiera, apartando la mirada de los ojos de Rue.

\- Si ehm, bueno, es una larga historia – escupió.  
Rue quería desaparecer. Quería que en ese mismo instante se abriera una gran grieta en el suelo para ella desaparecer detrás y que nada de esto estuviese pasando.

\- Si claro, quiero decir, no era mi intención, todos tenemos nuestras movidas, supongo, lo siento. - Conforme hablaba, sabía que lo estaba estropeando, pero no podía parar de decir frases sin sentido.

Jules se acercó de nuevo, con una expresión de dulzura que Rue no llegó a comprender en ese instante, pero más adelante sí.

\- Te prometo que más adelante te lo explicaré. Ahora necesito que te vayas. -

Rue asintió, no tenía fuerzas para hacer otra cosa. Tras recibir un beso de su amiga en la frente, salió por la ventana para emprender camino a su casa.

La que tenía ahora una cicatriz en su pecho era ella.

Capitulo 3

“Hay que ver que asco dan mis zapatos.”

Eso era lo que rondaba su cabeza apenas una hora antes de la tan esperaba cena. Estaba nerviosa, no lo podía negar, cualquiera que la viera se daría cuenta. Como para no estarlo, el incordio de Leslie había estado los dos días anteriores sin parar de hablar de ello.

“Para qué habré dicho nada” pensó más de una vez durante esos días, y de dos y de tres. Seguía inundada en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un leve ruido proveniente de la puerta de su habitación.

\- Rue, ¿estás ahí? - se escuchó con una voz que parecía no querer hacer daño.

\- Sí, ¿qué quieres Gia? -

\- Sólo quería saber cómo estabas - bajó la mirada mientras hacía la tímida pregunta. Estaba claro que no tenía ninguna otra intención.

\- Estoy... bien. Supongo. - Suponía, ya que era la primera vez que le presentaba alguien a su familia y realmente no tenía ni jodida idea de cómo debería estar.

Gia se acercó a ella en silencio, se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado en la cama y le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana mayor. Las dos se quedaron en silencio, sobraban las palabras. Le olía bien el pelo, hacía tiempo que no le olía el pelo. Hacía tiempo que no se abrazaban.

"¿Me odiará?" pensó, mientras sentía como si un cuchillo le atravesara el estómago. Razones no le faltan. Sin quererlo, sus pensamientos empezaron a salir sin control.

"Soy un asco de persona, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha tenido que vivir por mi culpa. Ninguna niña de 13 años tiene que ir a una clínica de desintoxicación en verano a recoger a su hermana mayor. En todo caso debería ser al revés. No soy un buen ejemplo. No soy ni siquiera un ejemplo. Si le pasará algo algún día no me lo perdonaría. Si un día aparece en el suelo ahogándose con su propio vómito será por tu culpa. Tu culpa. Vómito. Mamá no pasó la aspiradora aquel..."

\- ¿Rue? ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.-

No le quedó otra que interrumpir sus pensamientos para mirarla a los ojos, esos grandes ojos marrones llenos de miedo.

\- Ehm si claro. Tan sólo estaba pensando cómo podrá reaccionar mamá. - Le miente. Era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

\- Ya sabes que a mamá no le importan ese tipo de cosas. Ella solo quiere verte feliz.-  
"Cómo duele", piensa.

\- Supongo.-

Al fondo del pasillo se escuchan retorcerse unas llaves, y acto seguido Gia da tal salto de la cama que casi tumba a Rue.

\- ¡Ya está aquí, vamos, levanta! - Le grita.

\- Ya va, ya va. - realmente se plantea si es esto lo que necesita ahora mismo.

Retuerce el pasillo para verla, sonriendo como siempre, en el marco de la puerta que da a la calle. “Que bonita es. ¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí y no en la casa de un chico alto y guapo de una familia adinerada?” pensó. Rue le hace un gesto con la mano, y acto seguido su madre le invita a pasar.

\- ¡Qué frío hace fuera! - suelta a la vez que se quita su chaqueta vaquera con flecos. Típico de Jules.

\- Sí, estos días bajaban las temperaturas. - le respondía Leslie mientras colgaba la chamarreta con los demás abrigos de la casa.

Rue no sabía muy bien dónde meterse. Era una situación algo incómoda, pero que por alguna razón, tenía un buen presentimiento.

-Bien mamá, uhm - dijo sin establecer apenas un contacto visual claro con su madre - Esta es Jules.

-¡Jules! Por fin te conozco, Rue no para de hablar de ti. - Rue no sabe si lo decía porque de verdad lo hacía o porque su madre quería avergonzarla. Posiblemente ambas.

Se saludaron con un abrazo, y justo después apareció Gia, a la que Jules, aún no sabe exactamente por qué abrazo con mucha efusividad. Tal vez por todo lo que le había contado Rue que había pasado recientemente.

"Por mi culpa."

Tras esto, se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer.

Capítulo 4

"El cielo está más oscuro de lo que debería"

Es lo que pensó, mientras se quedaba fascinada por todas las tonalidades azules y liláceas que dibujaban figuras abstractas en aquel lienzo tan impredecible. Se sentía tranquila, en paz, como si nada hubiera pasado nunca o fuera a pasar algún día. Cogía todo el aire que podía con sus pulmones, y lo expulsaba como si fuera un peso muerto, y de repente, sentía que pesaba muchísimo menos.

En el fondo lo echaba de menos.

¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Mereció la pena? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Una pastilla le había bastado para olvidar todo lo que llevaba arrastrando todo este tiempo. No era fácil para una persona como ella lidiar con el mero hecho de existir sin ayuda, sin una brújula que le guiase.

Cuando llegó al campo de naranjos dejó la bicicleta en el suelo sentándose ella a su lado, observando el firmamento. "Leslie debe estar preocupada" dijo tras soltar una pequeña risa. "Que más da, estará con su nuevo novio, quizás no se haya dado ni cuenta". Dolía un poco pensar en aquello, ¿como era capaz todo el mundo de pasar página menos ella? Jules, mamá, Gia... Todas habían rehecho sus vidas sin la necesidad de drogarse, de tener algo que les ayude a expulsar todo el dolor, que les haga más fácil el camino. Quizás ella era más débil. Quizás era la más débil.  
Se acomodó para ponerse de lado, y se recogió las piernas entre los brazos para sentirse más pequeña. Necesitaba que alguien le recogiera en ese mismo momento y le recordara porque merecía la pena vivir.

“Te echo de menos, ¿sabes?” dijo tan bajito que no le mereció la pena terminar de vocalizar. Sentía como si un punzón le acabase de entrar en el pecho y le recorriera lentamente. Comenzó a notar como se le humedecía el puente de la nariz a la vez que veía borroso. Ya no sabía qué era efecto de las drogas y qué no, pero le daba igual, no pensaba levantarse de allí. Se sentía segura, al fin y al cabo, estando sola no podía hacerle daño a nadie: ni a mamá, ni a Gia, ni a Jules...

Jules. “¿Te gustaré yo o ese tal Tyler?” Era algo que su subconsciente gritaba pero que simplemente no era capaz de asumir, y que por lo tanto, no paraba de callar. “¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?” Se paró un momento, ¿tan obvia era la respuesta? “Todo”.

Quizás, después de todo, las personas no cambian, y tener esperanzas en ellas es engañarse a uno mismo. ¿Qué le hacia pensar que iba a empezar a cambiar por su mejor amiga? ¿Que la quería? Que más daba eso. Las esperanzas que una persona ponga en ti no significan nada. A la vista está. “Sigo siendo la misma mierda de siempre” concluyó.

Y mientras el gigante azul la engullía en su profundidad, Rue se quedó profundamente dormida hundiéndose cada vez más en sus pensamientos.

Capitulo 5

“¿Tortitas? ¿En serio?”

De camino a casa, Rue no paraba de pensar en las palabras de Alí. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le recordará lo mierda que podía llegar a ser, y dolía más cuando era un desconocido. La había calado pero bien, y era raro, porque nadie más de narcóticos anónimos le había descubierto en su mentira. “¿60 días limpia? ¡Venga ya! Dos semanas como mucho. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Ese tío era raro”, pensó.

De camino a casa y mirando al cielo, Rue no para de pensar en Gia. En qué por su culpa, como bien había dicho Alí, probablemente le habrán quedado secuelas y por consecuencia no podrá establecer vínculos afectivos con nadie.  
"Con nadie... joder." Se estremeció, su hermana era tan frágil, ¿o tal vez la frágil era ella?

Cuando llegó y metió las llaves centro de la cerradura, Gia le abrió la puerta llorando, y Rue se quedó paralizada. "¿Me habrá oído? No, es imposible".

-¿Gia, qué.. qué te pasa? - dijo como pudo  
-Dijiste que la reunión acababa a las diez y media y son la una de la mañana, Rue ¿dónde estabas?

Tras decir esto la pequeña se fue directa a su cuarto cerrando con un sonoro portazo. En la cocina, se encontraba Leslie, sujetando el teléfono en sus manos.

\- Cinco veces Rue, cinco. -

Rue apartó la mirada, recordando que había salido de casa sin cargar el móvil. No era capaz de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Hoy no.

\- Tú eres frágil, pero Gia también lo es. -

Fue directa a su cuarto, ya no podía soportarlo más. Ese sentimiento no se lo podía sacar de dentro. Era como una serpiente, con el único fin de apretarle la boca del estómago además del corazón, y que cuando acababa, tenía la necesidad imperiosa de salir por la garganta, y estaba en tus manos dejarle salir o no. Llorar o no.  
Gritar o no.  
Sentir o no.

Por mucho que quisiera pensar en otra cosa no podía, Rue se acariciaba una y otra vez en el mismo sentido los antebrazos, imaginándose cosas que no quería, pero que no podía evitar.  
La imagen del armario de su cuarto de baño no paraba de venirle a la mente. “Una. Sólo una. Y todo ésto desaparecerá. No. ¿Todo? Que pare.”

Su padre no querría esto. “¿Qué más da lo que quiera? Ya está muerto. ¿Muerto? Yo casi muero. Yo debería estar muerta. Quizás debería de haberme muerto yo y no papá. Tal vez si me muero hoy papá vuelva con Gia y mamá. Eso es lo que ellas querrían. Me odian, y yo a ellas. Siempre me hacen sentir mal."

Rue se encontraba en el suelo de su cuarto, revocándose sin poder evitar gritar de dolor, físico o emocional, que más daba. Notaba como sudores fríos le hacía sentir escalofríos por su nuca, que se acariciaba una y otra vez para intentar quitárselo. Le dolía el pecho, sentía como si todo lo que tuviese dentro se quisiese salir, y se centró tanto en respirar para no morir que se hiperventiló.

“Eres patética Rue.” Sólo quería llorar más y más fuerte.

Jules...

No. No podía hacerlo. Por ella. Su sonrisa inundó su mente, y de repente, la serpiente se transformó en un millar de mariposas, dejando a Rue totalmente descolocada.

\- Sólo por ella – susurró.

Es cierto. Sólo Jules era capaz de frenarla en estas circunstancias. Y, lo que es mejor, ni siquiera era Jules. Era una imagen proyectada en su cabeza, como un puzzle de mil piezas que encaja poco a poco, lo que le hacía sentir mejor. Su imagen. "Imagina lo que sería capaz de hacer si en este mismo momento la tuviera a mi lado." pensó.

-Rue, deja de pensar en estupideces. Eso no va a pasar. - se ordenó a si misma.

Lo malo de todo esto es que sabía que en el fondo, se estaba haciendo ilusiones de algo que ni ella misma sabía que podría pasar, pero que ya era inevitable.

Rue se estaba enamorando.

Capítulo 6

"Siento como si mil cuchillos se estuvieran afilando en mi estómago".

Pensó, mientras agachaba la cabeza queriendo desaparecer. Era una costumbre más que otra cosa. Jules llevaba unos días rara. No es que no le hiciera caso, pero Rue sentía como un tercero estaba entrando en su perfecta relación de dos y eso no le gustaba nada. ¿Y a quién sí? Tyler. Tímido1118. ¿Qué tendrá de interesante? Sólo Jules lo sabía. Y volvía a doler.

Tragó saliva al ver a su amiga sonreírle una vez más al móvil, pensando si hacía lo mismo cuando era ella la que estaba a través de la pantalla. Suspiró y quitó la mirada antes de que se diese cuenta, no quería parecer controladora, lo que faltaba.

\- ¿Sabes? Tyler es muy guapo. - dijo haciendo especial énfasis en el muy, haciéndole sentir un pequeño empujón que la llevaba a la realidad que tanto intentaba evitar.

\- Ajá... - al fin y al cabo no tenía ni fuerza ni ganas de interesarse más. Ya no.

Se creó un silencio un tanto incómodo. Jules por fin levantó la cabeza del móvil, para ver la cara de su amiga un tanto enfurruñada, con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -

Realmente tenía las mismas ganas de contestar a esa preguntar como de que le pegaran un tiro en el pecho, pero no le quedaba otra.

\- Nada, es sólo que... - no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, no tenía forma de expresar con palabras lo que sentía por dentro.  
\- ¿Qué? - Jules le acarició la barbilla, para lograr entablar un mínimo de contacto visual

Era tan bonita.

\- Estás todo el día hablando de Tyler. O hablando con él. -

-Ajá, lo pillo, estás celosa. Ya hablamos de esto Rue. -

\- Si ya... pero no puedo evitarlo. -

Jules en lugar de enfadarse, abrió los brazos para que su amiga se acurrucara en ellos.  
Olía tan bien. Era como estar en un búnker, mientras estuviese en sus brazos, nada malo podría pasarle. Verdaderamente, era el ser más bueno y benévolo sobre la faz de la tierra.  
Rue respiró hondo, y deseo que ese momento fuese para siempre.

\- Sabes que a ti te quiero por encima de todo, ¿verdad? -

Se quedó en silencio. Quería disfrutar de esos segundos en los que esa afirmación era irrompible e incuestionable. Quería creerlo, para así poder ser feliz.

\- ¿Verdad? - insistió, zarandeándola.  
\- Verdad - susurró, encogiéndose cada vez más para sentirse pequeñita y a la vez, más segura entre sus brazos.

Jules suspiró, aparentemente de alivio. Y volvió a coger el móvil.  
Esos segundos en los que había sido suya, habían sido increíble y los echaba mucho de menos. No podía evitar pensar que todo esto acabaría, que, como todo el mundo en su vida, se acabaría marchando sin siquiera darle una explicación, y que todo lo que sentía por ella se esfumaría quedando solo el recuerdo, siendo tal vez el más bonito de todos, pero solo eso.

Y eso le aterraba y le cabreaba a partes iguales.

Capítulo 7

“Por lo menos el chili olía bien"

Rue estaba en su cama, tumbada boca arriba recapacitando en todo lo que había pasado aquella noche. Lo importante es que ya estaba bien con Jules, eso por supuesto, pero aún le costaba creerse que al fin se fuera a encontrar con Tyler, y que se hubiese acostado con el mismísimo Cal Jacobs. A decir verdad, tanta buena acción y la apariencia de ser la familia perfecta no podía llevar a ninguna parte. Se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que pensaba en lo que ese maldito Cal le había hecho a Jules. No le había tratado bien después de todo, y eso le enfurecía.

"Ahí se a tragante con el chili" pensó.

Cuando se recostó en su cama, se puso a pensar en qué hubiera pasado si Jules no le hubiese perdonado, si todo hubiese salido mal. No quería ni imaginarse su vida sin ella, simplemente, no podía.

Se durmió teniendo la sensación de que algo no iba bien.  
Escuchó el sonido de su ventana, y allí estaba.

A la mañana siguiente Rue se despertó antes y al mirar a su lado se sobresaltó al ver allí a Jules, durmiendo plácidamente.

\- Jules... es verdad. Estás aquí. - susurró mientras le apartaba el mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara.

Mientras observaba la figura semi-desnuda de su amiga tumbada delicadamente en su cama, con su ropa, recordó de golpe todo lo que había pasado aquella noche.

-¡Tyler! - se le escapó

Jules se quejó y cambió su postura para ponerse en posición fetal dándole la espalda a Rue.

"No puede ser Tyler... No salió bien. Y Jules m-me besó, ¡me besó a mi!"

Honestamente, Rue no cabía en sí misma de la emoción, ya no por el beso, o porque lo de Tyler saliese mal, sino porque la persona más maravillosa del planeta había decidido besarla a ella. Ahora mismo, era capaz de cualquier cosa. Con Jules de su lado, con ella en su regazo, no podía tenerle miedo a nada. Los "te amo" habían cobrado un sentido que jamás había conocido, y que viniesen de su amiga era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

La morena apartó la mirada de su ropa sucia en la que estaba estancada en sus pensamientos para mirar la silueta que tenía justo al lado.

Era tan bonita.

\- Mmh... ¿Rue? - dijo con tremendo esfuerzo frotándose los ojos.  
\- Estoy aquí - no tardo en responderle, mientras se colocaba a su lado.  
\- Hola - susurro Jules mientras se sonrojaba, recordando tal vez lo de la noche anterior.  
\- Hola, ¿qué tal? - respondió Rue, a la vez que ambas se arrancaron una carcajada, quizás por vergüenza, quien sabe.

Se quedaron allí tumbadas mirándose tan cerca que dolía, dejando que pasase el tiempo jugando la una con el pelo de la otra, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Es ahí cuando se paró el tiempo. Era inevitable que se les escapara una sonrisilla de nervios mientras todo esto ocurría.

Rue sacó su mano de entre las sábanas para ponérsela a Jules en la mejilla, y acariciarle así la cara. Tenía la piel tan suave que casi se podía cortar con ella. Iba observando poro a poro de su piel, queriendo memorizar cada parte de su rostro, para que no se le olvidará nunca, y cuando por fin llegó a los labios, sintió un cosquilleo de los pies a la cabeza, y le dio un vuelco el corazón.

"¿M-me querrá besar? ¿A mí? Joder." Rue no era capaz de asimilar lo que estaría a punto de pasar. Ella simplemente quería disfrutar de aquel momento, dejar que fuera eterno, ellas dos solas, para siempre. Y entonces, le besó.

Sus labios eran tan... cálidos, eran como estar en casa. Los cuchillos que solían estar en su estómago ahora se habían convertido en mariposas, en miles, millones, deseosas de salir de allí. Era tanta la sensación que pensaba que iban a sonar.

Ambas volvieron a reencontrar sus miradas, y se quedaron calladas. No había nada que decir. Sus ojos ya hablaban por sí solos.  
Y es entonces cuando Rue bajó la mirada, y volvió a ver esas cicatrices de cristal en los antebrazos de su amiga.

Y entonces las lágrimas de felicidad, se transformaron en miedo.

Al parecer Jules se percató de ésto, y le cogió el rostro con ambas manos para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Intimidaba. Esa dulce mirada de ojos claros intimidaba. Jules le plantó otro beso en los labios, y Rue se sintió indefensa, esta vez era más intenso, tanto, que tuvo que agarrar la cara de Jules, sino sentía que se desvanecería. Ambas pararon para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír. Parecía que estaban en un sueño.  
Mientras Rue le devolvía el beso a Jules con la misma intensidad, ésta última le propinó un mordisco en el labio inferior

\- ¡Ay! - exclamó Rue.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? - le susurró en el oído Jules con una sonrisa pícara.

Rue, como no podía ser de otra forma, le devolvió el mordisco, lo que provocó que Jules se pusiera encima suya. Ambas dejaron a un lado la timidez para abrirle paso al deseo. Jules comenzó a bajar, besándola en todas las partes de su cuerpo, apartando para eso la camiseta del pijama que llevaba puesta, quedando así expuesto el cuerpo de Rue casi al completo.

\- Eres preciosa ¿lo sabías? -

Rue no supo qué contestar, simplemente se sonrojó y también le quitó la camiseta.

\- Mira quién habla. - le contestó.

Jules prosiguió su camino, hasta llegar a la ropa interior, que también arrebató, y hundió sus labios las partes de su amiga, intentando darle placer.  
Rue, queriendo ser lo más sutil posible, intentaba no gemir demasiado, pues no sabía si su madre y Gia estaban en casa. A pesar de ésto, era inevitable que algún sonido se le escapara.

Cuando Jules lo creyó conveniente paró, para dejar paso a su compañera. Ahora fue Rue la que tomó el control y se puso arriba, sujetándole las muñecas mientras le besaba por el cuello.

\- Rue, ¿te pasa algo? - le interrumpió.  
\- No, es sólo que... - le respondió con la voz entrecortada.  
\- Dime idiota. -  
\- Nunca he hecho ésto antes. Me refiero a... ésto. - dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza señalando a ambas y a sus partes.  
\- Ah, ya. - entendió Jules. - Bueno, si quieres, puedes empezar por hacer lo mismo que yo te he hecho a ti.  
\- ¿S-sí? ¿Estás segura? - preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Jules le besó, a modo de afirmación, para acto seguido comenzar Rue su camino, besando hueco a hueco de su cuerpo, cada uno más suave que el anterior, para llegar al fin a la ropa interior, sin otra intención más que quitarla, y hacer sentir a Jules todo lo bueno que ella le podía proporcionar, en todos los sentidos.

Cuando ambas acabaron, se quedaron acurrucadas por un largo rato. Rue, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amiga, sentía sus latidos, uniformes y constantes, y en ese momento, quería detener el tiempo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Jules.  
\- Perfecta, ¿y tú? -  
\- ¿Tú qué crees? - explotando así ambas en una carcajada.

Jules le abrazó con fuerza, tanto que dolía, pero no le importaba. Ojalá le apretara tanto que acabasen siendo una sola.

\- Eres mi vida entera Jules Vaugh.-  
\- Y tú la mía Rue Bennet.-

Capítulo 8

"Quizás ella también quiera dejarte, como te dejó papá."

Pensó mientras se miraba al espejo que tenía Jules en el fondo de la habitación, haciéndose un repaso de arriba a abajo para terminar de confirmarlo.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- Le interrumpió Jules de su maravilloso plan de auto sabotaje..  
\- Nada. -  
\- ¿Nada? Algo estarías pensando.-

Rue suspiró, no había manera de librarse de ella. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de contarle a su mejor amiga sus pensamientos autodestructivos. Bastante tenía con pensarlo muy a menudo como para tener que decirlos en voz alta. La rubia se quedó esperando una respuesta, y no tuvo más remedio que dársela. Pero en esta ocasión, aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar arrojar un poco de luz a algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía ya tiempo.

\- ¿Me contarás algún día lo de las cicatrices de tus brazos?- soltó.

Sonó peor de lo que se podía imaginar.

\- Ehm... yo... - le contestó su amiga apartando la mirada e incorporándose de la cama de un salto.

"Eres una mierda Rue." Suspiró. No sabía dónde meterse, era obvio que no estaba preparada ¿por qué le dijo eso entonces? ¿que pretendía que pasara?

\- Es una historia complicada Rue. -

Tragó saliva. No quería oírlo. Jules le miró a los ojos, y se miró sus cicatrices, esta vez sonriendo. Esa imagen transmitía un poco de locura y de ternura a la vez.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - se aseguró  
\- S... sí.-  
\- Bien.-

Jules se acurrucó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero, y extendió su brazo izquierdo mirando a Rue, con la intención de que esta se colocará ahí.  
Cuando estaba en sus brazos, el resto del mundo desaparecía. Escuchaba el latido de su corazón descompasado y todo a su alrededor era magia. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo y era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Sin duda ésto era mejor que las drogas.

"Tú..."

\- Todo empezó cuando era muy pequeña. Era una niña infeliz. Todo era un pensamiento que se me atragantaba: el colegio, mis padres, yo misma... No había forma de escapar de todo aquello. Excepto ésto.-

Se señaló el antebrazo lleno de marcas blanquecinas, que casi parecían que brillaban. Rue comenzó a acariciarlas, tan frágilmente que parecía que se iban a borrar.

\- Me metieron en un centro porque estuve triste mucho tiempo. Y después de eso, mi madre nos abandonó. Y bueno, era complicado ser feliz, pero con esto sentía placer. Fugazmente, pero era algo mío, algo que nadie me podía quitar y que me hacía sentirme yo misma. Eso nadie me lo podía quitar.-

Es aquí donde Rue empezó a llorar tanto, que hiperventiló. No sabía ni siquiera por qué, pero sintió tantísima tristeza en su corazón, que tuvo que expulsarla toda de golpe. Jules se quedó mirándola atónita, nunca la había visto así, y le causó una fuerte carcajada. "¿Qué...?" dijo Rue sin dejar de llorar, esta vez, un poco más relajada, al ver la reacción un tanto desproporcionada de su amiga. Ésta paró en seco de reírse, y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla hasta asfixiarla.

\- ¡Jules! ¡No pued- intentó advertirle sin éxito alguno.  
\- Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿verdad Rue?-

Fue ahí cuando sintió como el corazón se le partió en un millón de trozos muy pequeños. Tan pequeños como granitos de arena, y se sorprendió de fue era capaz de apreciar como uno a uno, se le depositaban en la boca del estómago, haciendo que se retorciera, no sabía bien si de dolor o de felicidad. "¿Era esto a lo que se refieren todos? ¿Es esto lo que llevo buscando desde que papá...?"

\- Claro. - no se sintió capaz de articular más palabras sin llorar de nuevo.

Quería demostrarle todo lo que le hacía sentir por dentro, lo grande que era, enseñarle uno a uno todos los trozos de su corazón, puesto que todos le pertenecían. Todos y cada uno. Se fundieron en un abrazo, tan fuerte que hasta dejaron de respirar, pero no les importó.

"Te amo Jules", dijo.

Capítulo 9

“¿La habré jodido tanto como creo?”

Ningún otro pensamiento rondaba su cabeza, y es que desde que le dijo eso a Jules, había estado rara. Como para no estarlo. "Te amo". Dos palabras que hizo que la situación estuviese tal vez un poco jodida o jodidísima, y es que desde el primer minuto en que se las dijo, se notaba algo en el ambiente que brillaba por su ausencia minutos antes: incomodidad. Rue jamás se había sentido incómoda con su amiga desde la primera noche que la conoció, por eso le apreciaba tanto. Por fin había algo en su vida que merecía la pena más que las drogas. 

Por otra parte, es cierto que siempre se dicen "te quiero", es cierto que hasta hace poco, se acostaron, y no se puede negar que fue lo más maravilloso del mundo, pero el decir "te amo" es otra historia. Es reconocer vulnerabilidad frente a la otra persona. Es quizás, mostrar tus sentimientos sin filtros, y que cuyo nivel puede llegar a asustar a la persona que tienes en frente, y quizás ni Jules ni ella estaban preparados para eso.

Suspiró. 

\- ¿Estás lista? - le interrumpió su hermana entre sus pensamientos.

\- Ajá - Contestó mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

Mientras iba al pasillo, repetía una y otra vez lo que le iba a decir a Jules en cuanto la viera: " lo siento, no era mi intención decirte eso, no quería joderlo todo". Una y otra vez. "¿Me hablará?" “¿Seguirá todo igual? Yo quiero que siga igual" pensaba mientras sentía algo que le recorría por dentro, algo que subía de lo más profundo de sus tripas hasta la garganta y le hacía querer llorar durante horas.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Rue? - le preguntó su hermana, intentando mirarle a los ojos

\- Mh ¿qué? No, ¿a mí? - "¿que coño te pasa?".

Gia apartó la mirada. Seguramente pensó que ya estaba drogada esta vez, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Juntas siguieron el camino de la misma acera de su casa hacia arriba, hacia la tienda de Fezco, para dejar a Gia en casa de su amigo Noah y Rue después de eso iría directa a casa de Jules.

Jules. No pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Estás pensando en Jules verdad? -  
\- ¿Qu... qué? -

Rue se quedó paralizada mientras observaba como su hermana continuaba el camino con total tranquilidad. Cuando pasó unos segundos, avanzó corriendo para ir a su ritmo de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - dijo con una voz tímida, sin ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos por vergüenza.

\- Se te nota. Desde que la conoces y nos contaste que era tu mejor amiga, es gracias a ella si te vemos sonreír.-

Silencio. No era capaz de articular una palabra para dirigírsela a su hermana. ¿Era tan obvio? Para ella sí, pero... ¿para los demás también?

\- Mmh sí, supongo. No sé. Me hace feliz. Es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.-

\- Lo sé. Y eso es lo único que importa, ¿sabes?-

No fue capaz de responder. Se quedó pensando en esa frase. ¿Estaría su hermanita diciéndole que acepta su "condición"? "Espera, ¿tengo si quiera una condición?” Había entrado en bucle. Su propia hermana y posiblemente todo el mundo a su alrededor se había percatado de que Rue Bennet tenía buenos y grandes sentimientos hacia Jules Vaugh. ¿Acaso era malo? No, para nada, por supuesto que los tenía y eso era lo único importante, pero... “¿todo el mundo a mi alrededor se ha dado cuenta antes que yo de que soy..?”

\- Bueno, ¡adiós Rue! - 

Gritó Gia mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa de su amigo, a la vez que la despedía con la mano para luego emprender su propio camino. En apenas 4 minutos llegó a casa de Jules, con intención de decirle todo lo que una y mil veces se le había pasado por la cabeza y tanto había ensayado. Llamó al timbre.

\- Oh, hola Rue, Jules está arriba en su cuarto, pasa. -  
\- Gracias señor Vaugh.-

Mientras subía las escaleras, notaba como su mundo temblaba queriendo que todo acabase de una vez por todas. Dio dos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, a lo que le siguió un "¡pasa!". Y allí estaba, tumbada en la cama mirando hacia el techo leyendo su manga favorito, mientras el pelo le caía como una cascada por un lado de la cama. No entendía como le podía gustar ese autor de manga tan raro.

\- ¡Hola Rue! -  
\- Ey, ¿qué tal? - le contestó mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama, observando como no quitaba la vista del libro.  
\- ¿No me das un beso?-  
\- Oh, claro.-

Rue se acercó y le besó en la mejilla, a la vez que su amiga se lo devolvía. En ese momento, comenzó a contarle por qué parte iba del manga y a ponerle gran énfasis en la relación tóxica del protagonista con la novia.

\- Oye Jules, quería decirte algo. - logró escupir por fin.  
\- Ajá, dime

Observó tensa como no quitó la mirada de la historia que con tanto entusiasmo leía, y le logró decir por fin lo que tanto deseaba.  
Jules apartó de inmediato el manga de su cara, y miró a Rue de una forma que nadie le había mirado jamás. A menos que ella pudiera recordar.

\- ¿Pero tú eres tonta o qué te pasa?-

Se quedó sin palabras. Desde luego, de todas las reacciones posibles, esa era la que menos se esperaba.

\- Es lo más bonito que me ha dicho alguien en mucho tiempo, y ese alguien eres tú, Rue.-

De repente, la sensación de lo más profundo de su estómago se había desvanecido. Se relajó por fin. Inmediatamente después, las dos se fundieron en un abrazo. "Huele tan bien" pensó mientras hundía su cara en el pelo y la clavícula de la rubia.

\- Te amo Rue Bennet.-  
\- Te amo Jules Vaugh.-

Capítulo 10

"¿Por qué iba a...?"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Lexie, que acorraló a Rue para forzarla a escoger un tema mientras iban de camino a la pista de patinaje.  
\- ¡Yo que sé Lex, me da igual! - exclamó  
\- De eso nada, debes escoger, ¡eres la copiloto!

Rue volteó los ojos, sabía que no podía luchar contra la decisión de su amiga. Cogió un puñado de discos que se encontraban en la guantera y fue mirándolos uno a uno. Hizo una selección de los cinco que más le habían llamado la atención, escogiendo al final uno que tenía la caratula de lo más llamativa: amarilla con las letras rosas. "Run the road" se llamaba, y simplemente le pareció perfecto para la ocasión.

\- ¿Ya está lista Jules? - le preguntó Lexie  
\- Sí, le acabo de preguntar y me ha dicho que ya está fuera esperando.  
\- Vale, dile que ya estamos llegando.  
\- Ajá.

En el camino a casa de Jules, Rue iba siguiendo las siluetas de las formas de los edificios con el dedo, dibujando en el aire algo imperceptible para el resto de la humanidad.

\- ¿Estás... bien, Rue? - le increpó su amiga sin esperárselo  
\- ¿Cómo dices? - Había entendido la pregunta, pero quería asegurarse de que su amiga tenía la valentía de decirlo en voz alta.  
\- Ya sabes, que si sigues... limpia. - Le costó más de lo que se imaginaba.  
\- ¡Ah! Sí, claro. Llevo un mes limpia.  
\- ¡Vaya! Me alegro un montón Rue, ¡eso es genial! Hoy vamos a celebrarlo.  
\- Sí Lex - le contestó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al fin llegaron a casa de Jules y efectivamente, ésta estaba en la puerta esperando. Se montó en la parte trasera de la fragoneta saludando muy efusivamente a sus amigas, dándole besos y abrazos a Lexie y con un pico y un abrazo a Rue.

Ahora sí, emprendieron camino hacia la pista de patinaje. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraron las tres moviendo la cabeza al rito del álbum que anteriormente había escogido Rue, y se fundieron en una carcajada cuando se percataron.

Una vez abrieron la puerta del establecimiento, salió como si se escapara del mismo una música de lo más pegadiza, con restos de los años 80, y luces de neón de todos los colores imaginables. Una vez pagaron, se fueron a un lugar apartado para cambiarse los zapatos por los patines.

\- Eh Rue - le dijo Jules  
\- Mh ¿qué pasa? -  
\- Nada, que te quiero -

Tras estas palabras, echó a correr hasta alcanzar a Lexie, quedando Rue sentada como una verdadera idiota con una sonrisa que le delataba como tal, mirando como se alejaba.  
"¿Ésto lo he hecho yo?", "¿ésto lo he conseguido yo?" “¿estoy con... ella?” De repente, la sonrisa se torció un poco, sin dejar rastro de ella. Ya no habían felicidad, sino duda. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mantener algo así? Si casi no es capaz de mantenerse con vida.  
Las palabras de Jules entraron en su cabeza como avispas picándole en los ojos, "si algún día acabas odiándome".  
¿Qué creía Jules que sería capaz de hacer para que Rue la odiara? Y si es así, ¿tenía ya planeado hacerle daño? Todas estas preguntas entraban sin parar en su cabeza, como un grifo abierto, el cual ella no era mínimamente capaz de cerrar.  
El pecho. Empezó a dolerle el pecho. Se lo agarró como si eso fuera a calmarla, pero lo único que hacía era darse cuenta de que ya no podía parar.

\- ¡Eh Ruerue! ¿Todo bien? - le increpó Lexie a lo. lejos, ya con los patines en la pista.  
\- Eh, si, claro, ya voy - contestó como pudo, mientras se anuda a los patines, esperando que las demás no se dieran cuenta de nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

Una vez se hubo reencontrado con sus amigas, ya todo estaba un poco más en calma. ¿Estaba allí no? Pues ahora tocaba disfrutar.

\- Eh Rue... - Le dijo Jules mientras le cogía la cara con la mano - sabes que te quiero, ¿no? Que todo está bien - Intentó consolar a su amiga.

A Jules no se le escapaba una. Tal vez no supiera el origen de lo que le pasaba, pero notaba que algo no iba bien.

Capítulo 11

"Te pareces a tu padre"

Rue descubrió en ese momento la peor frase que le podían decir. El hecho de que se pareciera a su padre era algo que le iba a perseguir toda su vida, y que cuando se mirara al espejo, no podría evitar pensar en él. En su muerte. En cómo se consumió poco a poco. En qué era un 60% de posibilidades de que se salvará. En las pastillas que se tomaba todos y cada uno de los días que le quedaron por vivir. Dos amarillas, tres rojas y otras dos, mitad blancas, mitad rojas. Esas eran las buenas, las que te hacían volar. Me encantaba cuando volaban juntos, era lo único que nadie más hizo con él. Volar.  
Ella tenía ganas de volar otra vez.

Todos esos pensamientos fluyeron como un río mientras le ajustaban el tiro de los hombros de la chaqueta. Su madre le daba indicaciones a la costurera, la señora Lewis, amiga y vecina de la familia desde siempre. Era una persona entrañable, la típica mujer mayor que se preocupa por que sus empanadas de carne estuviesen ricas y por sus dos gatas: Pétalo y Magdalena.

Cuando la señora Lewis hubo acabado, su madre casi emocionada se acercó a la figura enchaquetada de su hija, abrazándola por detrás enterrando su nariz en la clavícula de la misma.

\- Estas preciosa cariño - le dijo con dulzura.  
\- Gracias mamá -

Rue se sentía cómoda con ese tipo de interacciones, al menos, de momento. Suponía que se trataba de una balanza, hay días que lo bueno pesaba más que lo malo y viceversa, y puede que hoy pensase más lo bueno. Ya se lo dijo su doctor, había días buenos con momentos malos, y días malos con momentos buenos.

\- Le vas a encantas a Jules - soltó de repente su madre con una sonrisilla. -  
\- ¡Mamá! - Rue no puso evitar ponerse colorada. Lo cierto es que si que estaba guapa. -  
\- ¿Qué? Si es verdad - le respondió tras una carcajada -

Ambas sincronizaron sus risas, sintiéndose casi como una melodía.

\- Me gusta para ti, ¿sabes? Aunque suene egoísta, me alegra verte así de feliz gracias a ella.-

“Gracias a ella, ¿eh? ¿Es eso una indirecta mamá?"

No pudo evitar ponerse un poco triste. Aunque no fuese lo que ella pensaba, su madre no podía evitar sentir que nunca había hecho sentirse así de feliz a su hija. Quizás se echara la culpa a sí misma, o tal vez al trastorno bipolar, que más daba. Lo que sí importaba es que una vez más, Rue estaba haciendo daño a las personas que tenía alrededor sin quererlo.

\- Rue, necesito recordarte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y de todo lo que estás consiguiendo. Verte así vestida... me trae muy buenos recuerdos, y me gustaría transmitirte lo que él ya no es capaz, y es que estoy muy feliz de tenerte como hija. -

\- Gracias mamá - no era capaz de articular una palabra más. - Voy al baño, en seguida vuelvo.-

"No, no le menciones. A él no. No eres capaz de sentirle como le siento yo dentro de mí. No sabes lo que él piensa de mí. No, no, no."

No era capaz de controlarse, era todo, la inminente fiesta de Halloween, Jules, su madre, el olor que le transportaba a su infancia de la casa de la señora Lewis... Era demasiada información de golpe. Se echó agua en la cara y, al mirarse en el espejo, lo comprendió.

Con aquel traje, se parecía tanto a su padre.

Ya en el coche de camino a casa de Jules, notaba que algo no iba bien, era ese sentimiento que notas en la base del estómago, como un sexto sentido que te avisa cuando algo no va como debería ir. Pero bueno, en su vida nada iba nunca del todo bien.

\- Pásalo bien cariño, y ten cuidado - se despidió su madre con un beso en la frente.

Cuando se bajó del coche y se encontró ante la puerta de la casa de Jules, no sabía muy bien si llamar al timbre o huir. Tenía una necesidad imperiosa de verla, pero a la vez no quería que ese sexto sentido se agudizara aún más. Pero llamó, y allí estaba ella, bajando las escaleras de su casa tambaleante, con el maquillaje casi corrido y la mirada perdida.

Era un ángel.

Literalmente, había escogido disfrazarse de ángel, quizás sin razón aparente, pero en cualquier caso estaba perfecta. Ella era perfecta.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - le insistió Jules.  
\- Emh sí, claro. - se apresuró para ponerse a su nivel.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que aquella noche no iba a acabar del todo bien.

Capitulo 12

"¿Qué es esta sensación que duele tanto?"

Rue no sabía que le pasaba a Jules, y sinceramente a estas alturas, tampoco le importaba saberlo. ¿Cómo podía estar una semana entera sin hablarle? ¿Sin contestar ni un mensaje? No lo podía entender.

Es cierto que ya en la fiesta de Halloween no era la misma, y era muy evidente que le pasaba algo que quería ahogar en tequila, pero de eso Rue no tenía la culpa. ¿O sí? Ya no sabía qué pensar. Al fin y al cabo, todos le dejaban colgada, Jules no era diferente...

¿O sí?

Tumbada en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación se planteo ciertas cuestiones. Quizás Jules estuviese enfadada con ella porque se enteró de aquella vez que robo pastillas de su casa y se drogó. Si fuese así, ¿quién tenía la culpa? Vale que Rue prometió no volver a recaer, pero si lo hizo fue porque Jules pasó de su culo durante bastante tiempo por culpa de Tyler. Nate. Qué más da ya. Y si ese fuese el caso, sabiendo lo que pasó, ¿por qué volvería a repetir sus acciones? No, eso no era.

Quizás tenga que ver con Ty,... Nate. Quizás él sea el culpable de todo. Desde que entró en sus vidas todo se había torcido, sin excepción. Qué ganas tenía que coserle a tiros. Si fuese así, si Jules no se lo ha contado ya, por algo será. ¿O acaso no tiene la confianza suficiente?  
"¿Por qué no iba a tenerla? Si es mi vida entera..."

De repente sintió cómo un pedacito de mundo se le venía una vez más encima, y se hizo bolita para minimizar el impacto, así, quizás el mundo se apiadaría de ella. De una vez.

A la mañana siguiente, después de recibir el mensaje de Jules diciéndole que había pasado por una gripe, Rue se sintió pequeña.  
Era una sensación extraña y dolorosa. No sabía muy bien cómo describirlo, pero el caso es que no quería volverlo a sentir otra vez. Lo malo quizás era que no dependía de ella.

"Se va el finde entero, sin mi."

No sabía que quemaba más, si el hecho de que le hubiera puesto una excusa de mierda o que se fuera a ir un fin de semana sin ella con sus amigas del instituto, después de haber pasado todo ese tiempo sin verla.

Por supuesto, era lo segundo. ¿Cómo simplemente, podía? Lo único que sabía que sentía con todas sus fuerzas era la necesidad de tener entre sus brazos a su mejor amiga, sentirse segura, acariciarle y ponerle el pelo en su sitio mientras duermen juntas.

"Pero al parecer, ahora mismo, sus amigas del instituto la necesitan más que yo."

Duele.

Todo el mundo sabe que pasar un finde sola es deprimente, pero cuando más cuenta te das es el sábado por la noche. Quizás sea porque es el día por excelencia de pasarlo bien con tus amigos o familia, quién sabe. Rue se dio cuenta de ésto porque llevaba tumbada sin moverse viendo la Isla del amor durante 17 horas seguidas sin ni siquiera inmutarse, y de repente era sábado a las 23:17 de la noche.

\- Me pregunto si Jules se estará divirtiendo. - dijo en un susurro.

Rue estaba segura de que sí. "Es Jules", pensó. "Se estará divirtiendo y estará haciendo reír a la gente que le rodea. Así es ella. Pero yo... yo la echo de menos."

Eso era lo único que sí sabía. Y duele.

Era un dolor que pocas veces había sentido, pero que siempre había conseguido acallar con 7'5 gramos de oxicodona, o 5 gramos vicodina, lo que tuviera más a mano. Pero esta vez era un poco distinto, aunque no sabía explicar el por qué. Era un dolor que necesitaba calmar de otra manera. Era algo que hacía que le hirviera la sangre, un dolor en el estómago que le subía directamente a los ojos que no podían parar de llorar.

"No soy... suficiente."

Ahí estaba. Eso era. El dolor que Rue tenía dentro era causado por su mejor amiga, eso era lo diferente. Durante toda su vida, el daño que ha recibido de un sitio u otro, se lo esperaba. Todo el mundo falla, es inevitable. Pero Jules no. Jules no fallaba. Hasta ahora. Le ardía la piel y los sudores fríos le bajaban por la nuca. Se levantó de su cama como pudo para intentar ir al baño a tan sólo diez metros de distancia. "Menos mal que estoy sola", pensó. Su madre se había ido a comprar con Gia al súper en la otra punta de la ciudad. Cuando llegó al baño lo. primero que hizo fue abrir el armario. Había de todo... menos lo que buscaba. Ni una sola pastilla.

\- Mierda. - ladró.

Suspiró y encendió el grifo para echarse agua en la cara, intentando despejarse un poco.  
"Jules se ha ido. Sin ti." Sus pensamientos no eran gentiles con ella, lo que hacía la situación mucho más difícil. Comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que hiperventiló, y tuvo que sentarse en la taza del váter porque sintió que le fallaban las piernas. Intentó respirar hondo, sin éxito, y alzó la vista para vislumbrar entre todos los utensilios del armario algo más brillante que todo lo demás: una cuchilla de afeitar.

Rue se levantó como pudo, para alcanzar aquella afilada hoja, y quedarse ensimismada observándola, en silencio. No paraba de darle vueltas.  
“¿Es ésto con lo que a Jules se hacía daño a sí misma? Tan pequeña y tan valiente.” pensó, y un millón de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos una vez más. “¿Qué se sentirá? ¿Es ésto mejor que un bote de pastillas?” Se pasó la hoja por su muñeca, acariciando la piel y dibujando cosas inteligibles al ojo humano.

“Quizás así Jules me querrá más. Quizás así me acerque más a ella y me elija siempre a mi. Puede que así... todos me quieran de una vez.”

Hundió la hoja en su suave piel, de la que brotó su sangre, espesa y oscura.

"Ahora todos me querrán, ¿verdad?”

Capítulo 13

"Sirenas, ¿eh?"

Una vez más, Rue se encontraba en lo que ella creía que era una ambulancia. No era muy difícil de distinguir: sonido estridente, luces de colores parpadeantes, enfermeros a su alrededor gritando, no había muchas dudas. Abrió los ojos como pudo, y observó cómo un enfermero le tocaba el vientre y le dolía tanto, que no pudo evitar soltar un quejido. Y durmió.

Cuando despertó, estaba en una habitación de hospital. "Otra vez no, mierda", pensó. No sabía exactamente por qué estaba ahí, no recordaba nada del día anterior con total claridad.  
"Estaba en mi habitación, viendo la Isla del amor, miraba mi móvil continuamente, me llegó un mensaje... De Jules. ¡Jules! ¿A qué día estamos hoy?" Miro desesperada por la habitación buscando un calendario o algo que le indicará a que día de la semana se encontraba, sin éxito, hasta que vio que en la mesa de al lado de su cama se encontraba su teléfono móvil. Lo cogió con sumo cuidado, para desbloquear su pantalla y ver que se encontraban a domingo por la tarde.  
“¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?"

No había nada más en su teléfono, ni un mensaje de Jules, “¿estaría bien? Seguro que sí, era Jules, ha estado en situaciones mucho menos seguras." Se tranquilizó y soltó el móvil donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor y pudo comprobar cómo su madre había pasado la noche allí, en un sofá más bien pequeño con una manta de color gris oscuro. Suspiró mirando al techo, no quería estar ahí. De hecho, en ese momento quería estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí. Si bien es cierto que los hospitales le encantaban por razones obvias, esta vez era diferente. Se sentía claustrofóbica, encerrada casi sin poder respirar. Además, estaba sola. Normalmente eso no era un problema, pues se daba una vuelta por los pasillos del hospital robando alguna gelatina y problema resuelto, pero en aquella ocasión necesitaba a alguien que le hiciese compañía. ¿Jules? Era obvio que no podía, además, probablemente ni supiera que ella estaba allí.  
Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho. Respiro profundo cerrando los ojos, dejando que el tiempo pasara, era lo único que quería.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que el sofá estaba ordenado, ya no había mantas de por medio, ni olía a la colonia de su madre.  
"¿Se ha... ido?" pensó frunciendo el ceño. Probablemente haya ido a trabajar. Rue lo entendía, pero le dolía. ¿Ni por esas iba su madre a quedarse con ella?

Se giró para coger el móvil y ver si tenía algún mensaje de su amiga, cuando se dio cuenta al verse el reverso de la muñeca de que tenía puntos: no muchos, acaso dos o tres, no podía distinguirlos bien.

\- ¿Qué coño...? - susurro mientras se acariciaba suavemente los puntos.

No sabía que estaba pasando. No se acordaba del por qué estaba allí. Su cerebro quería recapitular pero todo estaba borroso, como si estuviese viendo una película a parches, y se empezó a agobiar.

“¿Qué es ésto? ¿Me lo he hecho yo? Cuando Jules lo vea, yo... "

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar tanto, que sus ojos se empañaron, y notaba como el corazón se le quería salir del pecho.

"No quiero, yo, no quería hacer eso."

\- ¿Rue? - sonó una voz áspera.

Rue levantó la cabeza para ver una figura alta y robusta al fondo de su habitación, aproximándose hacia ella. Cuando sus ojos dejaron de producir lágrimas, pudo ver con claridad de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Papá? -

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que estaba loca, y lo segundo, que drogada. No le importó mucho, porque probablemente sería las dos a causa de la medicación que le habían recetado.

\- Papá, yo, yo, te echo de menos. -

La imagen de su padre no se inmutó, simplemente permanecía ahí, inmóvil con media sonrisa observando a su hija. Y de repente, dicha imagen comenzó a deteriorarse, parecía que en él crecía la muerte, mientras se le caía el pelo, y su sonrisa se desvanecía.

\- ¿Es esto lo que querías Rue? -

Y desapareció.

Rue no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, solo sabía que tenía algo dentro tan grande que necesitaba salir de inmediato y no le dejaba respirar. Comenzó a dolerme muchísimo la cabeza, probablemente a causa de la necesidad de aire y se convirtió en una situación que no podía controlar.

De repente, el mero hecho de estar tumbada en una cama de hospital le trajo muchísimos recuerdos: sus padres llorando hablando con los doctores, su madre con ataques de pánico en mitad del pasillo, Gia agarrándole la mano muerta de miedo, su padre postrado en aquellas camas tan... frías.

Rue ya no podía soportarlo más, simplemente, no podía, y sabía perfectamente que eso era un aviso que su propio cerebro le estaba dando.  
Ante la necesidad de aire se reincorporó, intentando coger una botella de agua que había en la mesa que estaba junto a su cama, cayéndose al suelo, las manos le temblaban demasiado. Cuando por fin estuvo sentada, noto una punzada de dolor intenso en la zona baja del abdomen.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" pensó. “¿Por qué me duele ahí?"

Escuchó como se aproximaba alguien por el pasillo, y entró en su habitación una enfermera de cara angelical, pidiéndole que se tumbar a de inmediato.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Túmbate ahora mismo! Vas hacer que tu infección se agrave. -  
\- ¿In-infeccion? - dijo como pudo Rue, no pudiendo soportar más al dolor.  
\- ¡Sí! Tu infección renal, por eso estás aquí cariño, ¿es que nadie te lo ha dicho? -

Rue soltó una carcajada ante la cara de asombro de la enfermera.

-Así que... Era por eso, ¿eh? - susurró mirando al techo, dejando que la chica hiciese su trabajo, que esta vez consistía en adminístrarle vía intravenosa algún fármaco que le hiciera sentir más relajada.

Levantó su brazo para mirar con cuidado su cicatriz, y maldiciendo a todo el mundo menos a una persona. Esa persona que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviese ahí con ella, para sentirle cerca, para que le contara como le había ido su fin de semana, para que le hiciera sonreír.

"Jules... ¿dónde estás?"

Capítulo 14

"Sabes que esto no va a acabar bien".

"Estoy... mareada." pensó. Tan solo percibía los gritos a su alrededor, y cómo su boca estaba húmeda. No era capaz de abrir completamente los ojos, una marea de luces le cegaban por completo.

\- Estoy soñando. - se dijo a si misma. - Es eso, es todo un sueño.

Varias sombras de lo que ella interpretó que eran personas se le acercaban para darle pequeños golpes en la cara y abrirle los ojos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ella solo tenía frío. Cerró los ojos, no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para seguir aguantando tal barullo, quería descansar en paz. Los gritos se acrecentaron y de repente notó como se elevaba en el aire: alguien estaba cogiendo su cuerpo en volandas para, lo que supuso, era transportarlo a algún lugar. Pero, ¿a dónde? Volvió a dormir.

Cuando despertó, notaba cómo el cuero se le adhería a la cara, quizás debido al calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Estaba encogida, donde fuera que estuviese no cabía su cuerpo entero, sus pies eran el límite de algo que no podía traspasar. Bajó su mano, en busca de algo que pudiera reconocer a través del sentido del tacto, pero tan sólo encontró lo que parecía césped duro, muy duro, o tal vez. .. fuese una especie de alfombra. Y de repente, se movía: notaba cómo su cuerpo avanzaba, como si estuviese montada en una nube. Volvieron el sueño y los gritos a su alrededor.

Esta vez soñó con algo bonito, a diferencia de los demás días. Estaba en una especia de prado con sus padres, que estaban sentados debajo de un gran árbol que les proporcionaba sombra en una manta redonda de color mostaza. Su madre había cocinado un poco de todo, se le notaba feliz ese día, y su padre estaba leyendo su libro favorito, iba ya por la página 52. Todos se veían alegres y felices, y no quiso despertar, no quería estar en otro lugar.

Pero le obligaron.

Notaba como alguien le abría a la fuerza los ojos, apuntando hacia ellos con una linterna, que hacia que viese destellos de luz bastante desagradables. Oía voces, la mayoría de hombres, pero no era capaz de distinguir lo que decían. Ella solo quería dormir. Acto seguido, sintió como le introducían algo en la boca, muy profundo, muy muy profundo, tanto que le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero no lo hizo. Y durmió.

Cuando despertó, estaba en una habitación blanca. Muy blanca, tanto, que le cegó su luminosidad. Abrió como pudo los ojos, para ver el gotero que se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo, y notar como la boca le sabía a... ¿sal? Algo parecido a la sal. Se reincorporó y sintió náuseas, no pudiendo evitar escupir lo que notó que le subía por la garganta. Al principio pensó que era simple saliva, pero era negra. Completamente negra.

“¿Qué coño?” susurró, a pesar de que nadie podría oírla. Al decir ésto, notó cómo su garganta quemaba, tanto que le costaba hablar. Sentía como si le hubiesen metido un tubo de metal ardiendo dentro. Se volvió a tumbar, poniéndose esta vez recostada hacia un lado, en posición fetal, así le hacia sentir más pequeña. Y durmió.

Cuando despertó, vio a su padre junto a la cama con la cabeza gacha, parecía triste. Al incorporarse, su padre también lo hizo, haciendo una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- ¡Jules! ¡Estás despierta! - gritó.  
\- Si, ¿dónde estoy? ¿por qué estamos aquí? - preguntó con voz quebrada, pues aún sentía su garganta arder.  
\- Estamos en el hospital Jules. Te dio una sobredosis. Te trajeron tus amigas, Rebecca y Anna enseguida que sintieron que algo no iba bien.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Cuánto he dormido?- le costaba procesar tanta información de golpe.

\- Es lunes por la noche. Llevas durmiendo desde que llegaste el sábado de madrugada en una especie de coma inducido por los médicos. En cuanto llegaste a urgencias te hicieron un lavado de estómago, usando también carbón activo para eliminar todo rastro de droga en tu estómago, por eso te duele la garganta. Jules comenzó a llorar. No podía parar. Notaba como su débil cuerpo se vencía a las circunstancias, y necesitó tumbarse.

-“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar ésto? Sólo nos lo estábamos pasando bien.”- dijo entre sollozos.  
\- Eso no es todo Jules. - dijo con voz entrecortada su padre.  
Jules le miró directamente a los ojos y supo de inmediato que algo no iba bien, que ésto no acababa aquí.

\- Te van a ingresar Jules. En la unidad psiquiátrica. - y rompió a llorar.

Todo parecía un mal sueño del que necesitaba despertar. “No, otra vez no, aquella pesadilla no.”

\- Papá por favor evítalo, no puedo volver allí, de verdad que no puedo. -  
\- No puedo hacer nada mi pequeña, ya he hablado con los médicos. Teniendo en cuenta tu historial, es para protegerte. Sospechan que has hecho ésto para... - no pudo acabar la frase.  
\- ¡Yo ya no hago eso! ¡Papá por favor, díselo! - gritó.  
\- No puedo Jules, yo... no puedo... - dijo como pudo mientras hundía su rostro en las manos.  
\- No puedo salvarte esta vez pequeña. -

Jules le miró a los ojos, y aunque sabía que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, no podía evitar querer que desapareciera ahora mismo.

\- Me has abandonado como mamá.

Capítulo 15

Ese viaje en coche le recordó al día que su madre la recogió de la clínica de desintoxicación.  
Mientras iba en el coche camino de la unidad, la cabeza de Rue no paraba de dar vueltas. No podía ni imaginar por lo que estaría pasando Jules, aunque sólo fuesen tres días y en el ala menos restringida, el mero hecho de estar en ese edificio ya le debería de estar destrozando. Recordaba con impotencia el día en el que se lo contó todo: las cicatrices, la unidad, su madre... demasiado dolor para una persona. No podía entender como el mundo había sido tan cruel con una niña tan pequeña, que sólo quería tener una vida normal y ser feliz.

Una cosa sí que tenía claro: quizás su vida no hubiera sido fácil, pero ahora que estaba en ella iba a hacer todo lo posible para borrar toda cicatriz cristalina de su piel y de su corazón. Probablemente viniendo de Rue era mucho prometer teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero ella lo sentía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Una vez llegó a la unidad se despidió de su madre y entró con decisión hasta el hall de recepción para hablar con la enfermera encargada.

\- Hola, vengo a visitar a Jules Vaugh.-  
\- Si claro, ¿es usted familia? - le contestó la señora encargada mirándola por encima de las gafas.  
\- Amiga. -  
\- Ajá, vale, planta 3 habitación 160. - la imagen del ordenador se le reflejaban en las gafas.  
\- Vale gracias. -

Rue deseaba llegar lo antes posible, así que fue andando rápido, cualquiera diría que iba corriendo, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no estaba permitido, así que intentaba controlarse.  
Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, se le olvidó como llamar. Allí estaba plantada, mientras miraba el número en relieve azul marino que decoraban la puerta grisácea. Se moría de ganas de verla y de abrazarla, necesitaba por encima de todo besarla, y entonces "¿por qué no puedo...?"

Se oyó una cerradura y el crujido de la puerta abriéndose, y allí estaba por fin. Era tan bonita. Ambas amigas se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras gritaban de felicidad. Cuando éste acabó, Jules cogió de la cara a Rue, para plantarle un beso en la boca.

"Dios cuando te echaba de menos". No lo dijo pero lo pensó, sabía que Jules se enteraría.

Ésta última le invitó a pasar a su habitación, y las dos se sentaron en la cama con las piernas cruzadas una en frente de la otra.

\- Bueno... aquí estamos. - dijo Jules.  
\- Si, las dos juntas. - respondió Rue casi arrepintiéndose. - Oye, quería venir antes, pero no me han dado el alta hasta ayer, ya sabes lo de la... -  
-Infección, si, lo sé idiota. Gia me lo ha contado todo. -  
\- Ah, es verdad. - susurró mientras apartaba la mirada.  
\- Oye Rue, es verdad que la hospitalización fue por la infección renal, ¿no? ¿no hay nada más?

Hubo un silencio, no incómodo, pero la verdad es que a Rue le hubiese gustado que esas palabras no hubieran existido nunca. En el fondo sabía que iba a tener que enfrentarse a esta situación, pero no quería tener que reconocerlo otra vez en voz alta.

\- Si, fue sólo por la infección. Demasiado tiempo sin ir al baño, es lo que pasa. - intento quitarle hierro al asunto.  
\- Entonces lo de tu muñeca, ¿qué es? -

Jules podría ser de todo menos tonta, sabía de sobra que no se lo podría ocultar aunque quisiera, aunque no entraba en sus planes esconderle nada a tu amiga.

\- ¿Ésto? Ehm... me dieron puntos. No muchos, pero necesitó puntos. - Miró a su amiga a los ojos y supo de inmediato que esa no era la información que deseaba escuchar de su boca.  
\- Está bien, vale. Me corté. Cogí una cuchilla y decidí hacerme daño. No iba puesta, lo prometo. Solo estaba triste, estuve triste por mucho tiempo, por eso también lo de la infección. Pensaba que si me hacía daño me haría sentir mejor, pero no fue para nada así. Lo siento mucho Jules. De verdad que lo siento. No pretendía asustarte, es solo que... -

Cuando volvió a mirar a Jules, ésta estaba llorando. No entendía muy bien por qué, debería ser al revés.

\- Rue yo me drogué, me drogué tanto que por eso estoy aquí. No era mi intención, yo solo quería... desconectar. Necesitaba despejarme de... -  
\- ¿Mí? - lo dijo aunque pudo sentir como un puñal ardiendo se le introducía entre los omoplatos.  
\- ¿Qué? Oh no Rue, no, tú no mi vida - se abalanzó para abrazar a su amiga, que comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

Estuvieron un rato así, llorando abrazadas. Lo necesitaban.

\- Rue, a veces me pasa, me saturo y necesito explotar la burbuja que me rodea, pero eso no te implica a ti, siempre querré estar contigo, de hecho te eche mucho de menos. - le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste sin mi? - no sabía cómo había sido capaz de pronunciar esas palabras, pero lo hizo.

\- Rue, no... No tengo excusa. Necesitaba ver a mis amigas del insti y lo hice. Sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y ahora mira donde estamos... Lo siento. - se notaba que se hacía más pequeña conforme lo iba diciendo.

\- Mh vale, no pasa nada, ven aquí. -

Rue le ofreció sus brazos para que se acurrucara dentro, y así lo hizo. Le estuvo acariciando el pelo, el resto, observando cada cuadrícula de la habitación intentando imaginarse por lo que había tenido que pasar allí. Ya era momento de que todo acabase. Rue le cogió la cara, y le dio un beso cálido en los labios, saboreándolos y memorizando su tacto. Aún le quedaban muchos besos que recibir por su parte.

\- Vamos Jules, hagamos tu maleta. Es hora de irnos. -


End file.
